We All Hate It When He Does That
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Robin x KF Short and sweet. "He knows the raven haired young man hates it but he is always so eager to come see him and spend time with him; and there is nothing better than coming in and seeing that his lovely best friend is taking a shower."


This is purely based on the tv show and not the comics (although their alter egos are based on comic... aggh) XD The only related thing to the comics is who they've become! XDDDD

It's short, thoughtful, sexy, sweet and it's filled with lemony goodness. So please do enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>We All Hate It When He Does That<strong>

* * *

><p>There was steam coming out from under the door as someone hummed lightly. Wally set down his mask and started peeling off his outfit as he listens to Dick hum in the restroom. Somehow he thinks it's kind of funny that he sneaks in like this after being in mission as the Flash. He knows the raven haired young man hates it but he is always so eager to come see him and spend time with him; and there is nothing better than coming in and seeing that his lovely best friend is taking a shower.<p>

_Or is it lover?_

Wally doesn't know anymore. It hasn't been long since they moved to a whole new level on their relationship, and Dick has not said anything about it either. Everything happened so fast but at the same time, to him it was like eternity went and came. It all started with long stares and many lingering touches while fighting and as civilians. After that came Robin turning into Richard on a fateful night when Dick decided that it was time for Wally to know his secret identity.

His eyes were the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. They were the deepest blue in the ocean, and the smile he had on his face when he finally told his best friend who he really was made his own bright green eyes sting a little. It was like he had waited forever to show him the real person inside Robin. And after that event _the kiss _happened_; _it was a very hot night and they were sitting by a lake on Central City. They had decided to walk around and kill time while their favorite videogame was being released. Hey, they could have been nineteen and twenty two, but their heart still was as soft and playful as a child's.

Anyway, Dick had been holding his sight for a while and before he was able to ask if anything was wrong, his best buddy, his bro leaned forward and touched his soft lips to his own in a very soft and gentle way. After a few second of not much action, Wally moved back and stared back at Dick who only blushed and apologized for what happened. That was the first kiss but certainly not the last one.

"What is wrong with your face?" Wally is kicked out of his reminiscing by Richard's voice as he steps out of the restroom toweling dry his hair.

"Nothing is wrong with this handsome and perfect face, you know this." Wally answered back, winking flirty at Dick who rolled his eyes and threw both the towel around his waist and the one he was drying his hair with on the floor. Leering at his companion, Dick walked straight to Wally and wrapped his arms around his bare neck.

"I guess you're right about that…" Richard dug his fingers into the red hair and Wally couldn't help but to take in a gulp of air and close his eyes feeling Richard's nakedness against his own bare body. The skin of the raven haired man felt cool and soft against his own lightly sticky one. After all, he has not taken a shower yet.

Not being able to resist anymore, Wally lifted his hands and grabbed Richard's face pulling it towards his own and crushing their lips together in a very passionate way. Breathing starting to get fast and heavy, Richard moaned and started pulling Wally towards the restroom.

Leaving Wally for a second, Richard pulled both inside the spacious shower and turned the water on just right; half cold and half warm.

"I really want to be inside you, Wally." Richard whispered to him very sensually making a pool or warmth at the bottom of his stomach. Noticing how aroused Dick was, he decided to rub his erection to Richard's eliciting throaty moans form the younger man.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Wally replied, leaning back on the chilly wall of the shower, but letting Dick's warm and flushed body keep him at the right temperature. Touching everything he could on his way, Dick slid his hands down the front of Wally's body as he kept kissing him, gently biting his lips and sucking on his tongue. Once reaching the much erected organ, his hand gripped it firmly and started working its magic on the speedster.

"Oh God, Richard." Wally let out softly, indicating to Dick that what he was doing was just right. Wally didn't take long to grab his friend's free hand and direct it to his buttocks. Dick could not help himself grab a handful and squeeze gently and slowly. Making a bold move, the hand slid lower and more towards the crease until his fingers grazed the extremely awaited opening. Dick felt Wally let out a soft gasp.

"You'll like it." Richard whispered harshly at the red head, rubbing the area with his fingers much more firmly. "You'll love it so much this is all you'll want for a long time."

"You're so sure of yourself, Nigthwing." Wally whispered back, moaning as fingers intruded him slowly.

All Richard did was stare at him with his deep, blue eyes and moved down to start kissing and nipping the freckled neck. Wally's fists closed and opened as Dick's finger went in and out of him. It was so out of this world, to feel such closeness and such love grow with simple acts of intimacy. He never wanted this to end. Richard pushed him harder back and started penetrating him with more fingers at a time, trying to lessen the pain once he's fully inside the speedster. Wally starting to make more delicious sounds kept encouraging Dick to move them and find what his best friend likes the most.

Grabbing the raven haired man's lips on his own, Wally moved his arms to be around Dick's shoulders and started kissing him once more, lifting up a leg and placing it delicately on the edge on the side of the shower, making sure he didn't push any bottles off the area. Richards fingers stopped their movement inside Wally and were pulled out, kiss still being shared. Traveling from the knee to the inside of Wally's leg, Dick's hand grabbed a full of Wally's muscled leg and lifted it even higher so the speedster could wrap it around this waist.

"Baby, it'll sting a little but I'll do it as slowly as I possible can."

Nodding his head, Wally rested his forehead to Richards and then he felt something much bigger than on or two fingers being pushed on his behind. Panting loudly, Dick moved his hips forward and pushed a little harder into Wally, feeling the warmth of his body engulf the tip of his erection little by little. It was almost unbearable as he could see the beautiful green eyes close and open, and close and open. At some point cringing in what seemed to be pain.

His hand shooting to his side and grabbing Wally's leg around his waist, Dick pushed just a little harder yet still gently into Wally until half of him was inside. The warmth and the tightness was driving him insane, making him rock little by little into the red head as his erection came to be closer and closer to be completely inside the speedster. Warm lips found Dick's once again and they shared another passionate kiss, just like the first one as the raven haired young man rocked in and out of Wally.

Speeding up, Dick pulled Wally to the side and sat him down on the long edge of the shower, tall enough for him to just rest the top of his buttocks but being able to stick the rest out. His legs were being pulled up and back by the younger man as he started to pound harder and harder, making him moan in pleasure.

Leaning his head back, Wally moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as his hand moved to place itself between his legs and played with his own erection. Hearing Dick's soft pants and moans only drove him to the edge, bringing him to his climax. Richard kept thrusting in and out of him until he could not do it faster and harder enough. He reached his own climax not long after.

Pulling out of Wally, Dick let go of the red head's legs and pulled him up form where he was leaning on, engulfing him in his arms and pressing their chests together.

"Did it hurt too much?" The younger man asked, kissing a flushed cheek and smiling up at Wally.

"Nah, I wasn't concentrating on it after a while." Wally leaned down and pecked Dick on the lips as he grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some on his hand. "So, Dick, what do you think we are?"

Richard grabbed one more towel from the rack beside the shower and cocked his head to the side at the question. _What was Wally up to?_

"What do you mean, Wally?" He asked not fully understanding what his best friend meant.

"You know, we've always been bros and definitely best friends…" Wally said with a tone that definitely meant he was stating a fact. Almost as factorial as he sounds when he recites something about science and physics.

"I always thought we were much more than that; something more special." Richard answered back, a loving sound to what he said.

Wally smiled lovingly and looked out to the restroom then towards the open door to the bedroom, no one there.

"I really hate it when he does that."

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Aaaah, I did enjoy writing this. Robin is my favorite character in the whole DC Universe LOL so of course he was written as a very cool dude. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! :D

Written for a Young Justice Anon Meme and the prompt was: "I've seen a lot of fics with Robin bottoming, so lets shake things up a little. Future!fic where Dic is already Nightwing and Wally is Flash and sexytime ensues. Can be their first time, can be established relationship, anything. I just want to see Wally being a bottom for once."


End file.
